cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Archibald
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Training, relaxing, doing his hair, his family, humans, music, singing, protecting Woolsville, hanging out with his friends, adventures|dislikes = Wolfsbane, his mother's death, Eddie's stubbornness, angering the gang, forgetting|powers = Martial Art skills Physical strength|weapons = Claws|fate = Moves into the forest along with his family after being adopted|inspiration = Adam}}'''Archibald '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the eldest son of Eddie and Angel, the eldest brother of Artie, Stella and Brodi. By the end of the film, Archibald joined a group of superheroes that is lead by Matthew Background Archibald is the 1st Mastiff born to the heroic Mastiff, Eddie. Archibald's mother, Angel died sometime before the events of the films causing Eddie to be overprotective of Brodi and his siblings. Along with Artie and Stella, Archibald is protective of Brodi and the rest of Woolsville. When the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane started threatening Woolsville and to prevent any distraction, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments to prevent any distraction. Archibald didn't like destroying all music in Woolsville but it was for the safety of his friends and family. With Archibald being overprotective of Brodi, he doesn't let him go with him to protect Woolsville from Wolfsbane because he doesn't want Brodi to get hurt. Archibald is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and the music back to Woolsville, so he can a fun-loving brother again. Personality Archibald is cocky, overconfident and a complete foil to Artie's rather quiet and cool demeanor. Being the oldest and being trusted by his father inspires Archibald to live his life optimistically and remain positive in situations. After his mother's death, Archibald was constantly told to stay focused. As he grew into a teenager, Archibald became very stoic, determined and solely focused on protecting his family and village from Wolfsbane's wrath. While being incredibly strong and fast, Archibald proves to be fairly intelligent. When battling Wolfsbane, his henchmen or the villains that he encounters, Archibald will analyze the villain and try to find their weakness. Being capable of analyzing the villain, Archibald immediately devises a plan and how to defeat the villain. Archibald's wits usually help him overpower his foe when he's unable to use his strength or fighting skills to get his friends or himself away from a villain or out of a trap. In the beginning of the film, Archibald was somewhat neglectful towards Brodi. Whenever the young Mastiff wanted to hang out with him, Archibald would quickly tell him no and then leave the house in the hurry. While being slightly neglectful towards Brodi, for the beginning of the movie, Archibald was also oblivious of his actions. When Matthew argued with Eddie about his ban, he also pointed out that the music ban altered the Mastiff children's relationship with Brodi. Archibald was surprised over the fact, that he has been hurting Brodi for nearly his entire childhood. Showing remorse over his actions confirmed that Archibald was far from being cold and cruel. Archibald redeemed himself to Brodi by working by his side to defeat Wolfsbane. Archibald only went along with the music ban since it was only to protect the family, so no one won't suffer the same fate that his late mother did. Nevertheless, Archibald could never bring it upon himself to hate music. Just like his brother, Archibald loved music but only had to keep it a secret. In the Black Lion cartoon series, Archibald was revealed to be absent-minded and has a tendency to forget certain things, which may often upset his teammates, when they rely on him to remember. Also, Archibald is very excitable and immediately engages into whatever adventure he goes on with his adoptive brother. One improvement of Archibald's personality is how he chooses to be more aware of people's emotions and how tragedies can have an impact on your life. Physical appearance Archibald is a tall and muscular Tibetan Mastiff. Archibald is the tallest of the Mastiff children and a muscular build. Archibald's signature outfit is a yellow button shirt with black shirt. He has black hair that is in the form of a high fade, loose pompadour. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Long after his mother's tragic death, Archibald along with Artie and Stella began to help their father, Eddie by protecting Woolsville from the villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. He vowed to defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and music back to Woolsville. Archibald was seen along with Artie and Stella when Brodi got home from school. Brodi asked Archibald if he could spend the afternoon with him, only for the latter to say he couldn't because he had to help Sensei with the celebration party. Later at the party, Archibald was seen dancing with some sheep. When the party dialed down for the night, Sensei gave some medals to Archibald, Artie and Stella. Archibald was so happy to get his medal. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up at the party in his giant golden robotic suit and he took Archibald along with Artie, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. Wolfsbane was going to take them to his lair so he can kill them. Which will lure Eddie and Brodi to his lair, so he can kill them too. So, Eddie and Brodi had to rescue Archibald and the others before it was too late. The next day, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie began their journey to rescue Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane and his men. The trio could get into his lair without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. After Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," Matthew tried to free Archibald and the others when he had the chance but Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi and Eddie and he ordered his men to attack them. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie could escape but they would be back with a plan. Archibald and the others hoped that they would save them because they all had a bad feeling about Wolfsbane. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie later got help from Prince Carlos and his new chef, Buster tagged along with the trio. And Sensei gave Matthew and Brodi some wisdom and confidence for the rest of the journey. During the night, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster went back to Wolf Town to free Archibald and the others. And this time, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster could free them without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. Matthew and Brodi could get Archibald and Artie out of the lair but it took Buster a long time to get the others out. Then Wolfsbane spotted them and put them in a stronger and larger cage. After Eddie had his outburst with Buster and Brodi, Archibald decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. Eddie then told his backstory to Matthew, Archibald and the others. Ever since his wife, Angel died, he and Brodi has been a distance. It was the same reason why Archibald, Artie and Stella had a distance relationship with Brodi. Archibald was smiling over Brodi and Eddie's reconciliation. Wolfsbane revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left the boat, his last lines were, “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” He then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew and the others could get off the boat before they fell down the waterfall. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia. Once they got there, Brodi and the others met Charles, Rebecca and the others. Archibald liked all of Matthew's friends. He especially liked Adam. Brodi then bid a farewell to Matthew. He was going to miss Matthew along with Archibald and the others. Somehow as Brodi and the others got back to Woolsville, they got kidnapped by Wolfsbane and his men. Then they were taken as prisoners where they were going to sentenced to their painful death. Luckily, Matthew could free them. When they were about to fly to the Wolf Castle to warn Prince Carlos, Wolfsbane caught them in his magnetic ray. Then he revealed his evil plan to them to usurp the throne and rule Wolf Town. Matthew manage to talk Wolfsbane's butler, Anthony out of his boss' evil plan. With a change of heart, Anthony threw the Aconitum in Wolfsbane's eye, painfully blinding him. Anthony was then punched off of the platform by Wolfsbane. Luckily, Charles and the others showed up to fight Wolfsbane and his men. Archibald was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Archibald was proud of Brodi and Matthew along with the others. He was even happier that Brodi finally got his medal for his heroism and bravery. He was glad that sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Best of all, with Wolfsbane gone, Archibald could spend more time with Brodi and his family. Before Matthew left Woolsville, he gave Brodi a big hug along with Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella. Before Matthew got aboard the X-15, Brodi quickly told Matthew how he felt about him. He told Matthew that ever since he met him, he felt like he could be himself around him. He felt like that he could never have this opportunity again. Brodi offered to let Matthew and his siblings being adopted into the Mastiff family. With a tear in his eye, Matthew accepted. The Wootens-Mastiffs moved tot the Woodland Castle and celebrating over their new bond with each other. Draw It In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. The North Wooten Archibald serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Robo and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. He then ordered Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. At the end, Archibald was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. Return to the Present In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil Future Butch. The Karate Boy Archibald serves as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for Matthew along with the others. Once the competition was over, he told Matthew that he was awesome. Matthew then told Archibald and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, he was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance. Once they were done, Archibald was seen cheering for them along with the others. Video Game Life Archibald served as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was seen playing Breakout with Artie before the ending. Robin Hood In the film, Archibald joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Archibald serves as a supporting character. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief The Black Lion Archibald serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. He joins the gang on adventures to protect the Woodland Kingdom from villains who threaten the world. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Canadian characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Dogs Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Archers Category:Tritagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Athletes Category:Singing characters Category:Servants Category:Princes Category:Students Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers